Babysitting: A Guide To Watching Avatar Characters
by Cinnamon Stick Cultists
Summary: What happens when two cinnamon smoking girls end up having nine characters from Avatar dumped into their pool? 'Potty wee Potter is fine. He'll just have jarring psychological scars for the rest of his life.'
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey hey, this be Chas and Caitlin. We were bored one day so we decided to write this. Yes, you can smoke cinnamon sticks, we should know, we went outside and smoked one. They actually taste really good too...we did all the things we mention that have nothing to do with the Avatar characters showed up (ie. We actually smoked a cinnamon stick two actually, sprayed Glade on the smoke detector and tried on Caitlin's mother's fur coats)

* * *

**_

"You look good!" Chas commented loudly to her friend Caitlin as she bit down on her cinnamon stick. "Red's a fuzzy color." Chas twirled in front of the mirror, surveying her own outfit, which was blue. She nibbled the end of the cinnamon stick again and took a bite of pumpkin.

"TUE thinks TUE looks like a freaky Geisha." Caitlin replied, looking down at her black and red Japanese silk dress. She sucked on her own cinnamon stick. "But as long as you don't do Opium, I'm good."

"Coming from the girl who is convinced I got her addicted to smoking cinnamon..." Chas took a drag of her currently unlit cinnamon stick. "We should go for another round in a couple minutes..."

"Alright, fine. Let's just go now and get it over with." Caitlin said, pulling out her lighter and heading for the door. She put on her black silk sandals as she went, picking up a campfire lighter on her way out the door.

"YAY!" Chas took her cinnamon sticks and hid them behind her back, flipping off the smoke detector as she followed her best friend out into the hall. She turned around quickly and sprayed Lysol on the smoke detector. "Just in case it goes off if we smoke in here."

"We're not gonna be stupid, Chas." Caitlin muttered, unlocking the door and heading down the stairs towards the back door.

"Okay, fine..." Chas rolled her eyes. She jumped out the door and hid around the corner where she and Caitlin would smoke cinnamon sticks. Chas took Caitlin's lighter and lit ablaze her cinnamon stick. "Behold, the perfect smoke. Slight ridge to catch embers, thick, curved to keep the smoke out of your face, flavorful..." Chas took a drag on the brown stick and sighed in contentment.

"Yeah, ok, whatever Chas." Caitlin said, taking a drag from her own cinnamon stick. Just then, there was a splash and a scream from the direction of the pool. "Liam's swimming. Let's hope he drowned." Caitlin said jovially. There was another splash, a THUNK and then a more manly scream.

"Let's save who ever screamed that, because that was NOT your brother," Chas coughed. She put her cinnamon stick in her mouth, sensing a strange stare sent her way. "I refuse to abandon the perfect smoke! NONONONO! You find something this good once in a bloody blue moon!" The red head stalked towards the pool in anger.

"Well, he DOES scream like a girl." Caitlin said, running after her friend. The duo stopped at the top of the embankment over Caitlin's large pool and unfinished pool house, and after a moment the lit cinnamon stick fell out of Caitlin's mouth and onto her foot, making her scream.

"HA! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Chas screamed at the top of her lungs, accompanied by a steady stream of blue smoke. "So, who's drown--" Chas dropped her own smoke upon seeing the figures, but she dove to avoid letting the cinnamon stick touch the wet grass, barely saving the brown object.

"Chas, I think I have have Midnight Sun Madness. Maybe Bertrand made little Bertrands with Spectra. Maybe..." Caitlin trailed off, seeing as some of the more dangerous-looking people in the motley group below them turned towards the duo. Namely, a girl with long black hair, a boy with spiky hair and a scar, a tall Gothic-looking girl with longer black hair in long strands and a little girl in green and yellow. "Maybe Zuko looks _really _hot after he's just climbed out of my pool." Caitlin decided, a fangirly look on her face.

"CAI! CAI!" Chas dug her cinnamon stick cigarette into her friend's foot to snap her out of it. One of the figures moved her arms in flowing motions and all the water in Caitlin's pool splashed over Chas, putting her smoke. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly, an idea occurred to Chas when she noticed how hot Sokka looked. "YOU HAVE DISHONORED THE CULT OF THE SACRED CINNAMON CIGARETTE! You are bringing dishonor to your family, to your culture and to your world! The only way to redeem yourself is to offer up one of your males as an offering." The redhead adjusted her gold glasses and smiled maniacally.

Caitlin stopped hopping on one foot and screaming long enough to smack her friend as hard as she could with a crescent kick.

"If I could bend, you would be DEAD! We have people in and around my pool that can bend elements that would hurt very BADLY!" Caitlin hissed. She retreated from the edge of the embankment for a moment and came back with a board, running and jumping on and sliding down. It hit the edge of the cement retaining wall and she jumped, making a front kick in the process. But it didn't work all that well to give her momentum, because she plummeted into the pool like a stone. Caitlin resurfaced and wiped makeup and white exfoliant off her face.

"It appears that we have appeared in the middle of the property of several Geishas." An old man with gray hair and large sideburns said. Caitlin paid no heed and motioned to her friend.

"Chas! Water's great!"

"No...no...no..." Chas fell to the ground. "MY SMOKE!" her eyes filled with tears. "I want my compensation. YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" she ran down the hill and jumped over the retaining wall and grabbed Sokka by the arm before turning sheepishly to Zuko and Katara.

"Could you guys help me out?" Chas asked, still holding Sokka in a death-grip.

"You're kidding, right? I want nothing to do with you and your stupidity!" Zuko snapped, backing away with his hands up in defense.

"Chas! Let the poor guy go!" Caitlin called, getting out of the pool and wiping brown and red hair out of her face. "He's defenseless... And stuff!" Caitlin continued, shaking more hair out of her face and wringing out part of her skirt.

"Can I suggest something? We should get inside before someone sees us." Mai, who had been hiding in the back of the pool house, said. Caitlin nodded and crossed to Chas.

"Chas?" She asked, giving her best friend a 'look'. Chas was glaring at Zuko. Her cinnamon stick had dried, and she proceeded to see the barbecue. She lit her smoke again and advanced on Zuko with a look of terrifying determination and malice. Zuko was looking slightly afraid as the red haired girl lifted the glowing cinnamon stick in an attack pose.

"STUPIDITY! STUPIDITY!"The teenager screamed, her eyes flaring a strange mix between rage and...no, just rage. "YOU DISHONORABLE BASTARD!" she was screaming. She lounged at him, ready to drive the perfect smoke into the flesh of his arm.

Mai dove between the fighters, flinging her arms in front of her and shooting several knives at Chas.

"Stop bloody fighting! I swear, if you people are going to be infants, I will go get the bloody diapers! Everybody up the stairs and into the house!" Caitlin was screaming, grabbing the nearest person and shoving them in the general direction of the stairs up to the house. That person happened to be Iroh.

"HEY YOU BITCH!" Chas screamed. She shut her eyes. '_I don't believe in knives..._' she thought. '_No way can I dodge...my only hope is my sheer disrespect for reality...'_

But the knives never actually reached her. A block of earth had come up in front of her and the knives had stuck in it.

"As much as I love to see someone get stuck to a wall, we need to get inside." It was Aang talking. "It's starting to rain."

"Can you let go of me?" Sokka asked, prying at the arm Chas was holding.

"Let's go, move it already then!" Jun began to yell, pushing several more people towards the stairs. Caitlin sighed. It was going to be a long day, and she figured they would_ never _get to the party now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: YO! We haven't like, updated in two weeks, so we're continuing!

* * *

**_

"Since I have no babysitter and my parents are out of town, Aang can sleep on my little brother's top bunk, Zuko, Iroh and Sokka can be in my older brother's room, Katara and Toph can sleep with me and Chas, and Jun and Mai get my parent's room." Caitlin was saying, after introductions had been made and everybody was inside.

"Your style of dress is different from ours. What're we going to wear? I'm not going to wear the same clothing for as long as we're stuck here," Mai snapped.

"My clothes should fit you. Now, Toph can sleep on my bean bag and Katara can either sleep on the floor or on the other end of the bed." Caitlin continued, unfazed.

"Wait, who gets your little sister's room? She's with your parents." Chas asked.

"Toph can sleep in there, then. She has another mattress too, so someone else can sleep there too. Any takers?" Caitlin asked. Chas raised her hand.

"Ooh! OOH! Me!" Chas was yelling, jumping up and down.

"I don't trust you. Katara can sleep with Toph." Caitlin decided. Chas snickered violently, her perverted little mind working over time. "For Agni and Eru's sake Chas, you want to EAT Toph...I'll ignore your sexual innuendos if you ignore mine." Caitlin glared.

"Fine..." Chas growled. She was glaring ferociously at Zuko, who was pressed against the wall. Chas grinned and grabbed Sokka's arm, just above the elbow. He winced and Chas just grinned, plotting all the horrible things she could do to Zuko.

"So, my homework's done and it's almost dark. Who here knows what cinnamon is?" Caitlin asked, grinning. A few people raised their hands. "Who's ever smoked it?" No hands went up.

"Figures." Both Chas and Caitlin said.

"Now, ground rules." Caitlin said after a few people began to talk. They shut up, and she continued. "No burning, soaking, destroying or bending in general in the house. No Firebending near flammable objects, no Waterbending near the library, no Airbending near Chas or my closet and no Earthbending in the house PERIOD." Caitlin finally began to yell. She suddenly put on a big smile and took a drag from her re-lit cinnamon stick. "So, let's get you people into normal clothing."

Suddenly Caitlin stopped and without looking around said, "Chas, stop trying to eat Toph. She will not taste good with chives." There was a squeal of annoyance, but Chas let go.

"You're crushing my creativity! Hey, Sokka, you know what's really good to eat? Pumpkin!" Chas pointed to a bowl of orange slush in Caitlin's room. Sokka stuck a finger in it and sampled.

"It's actually pretty good..."

"Why wouldn't it be? Do I look like I would poison you? Zuko, maybe, but that's just for refusing for lighting my cinnamon stick. Damn bastard."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Zuko shouted from down stairs. Chas leaned over the railing of the stairs.

"GOOD!" she shouted. She walked back into Caitlin's room and collapsed on the bed. "So what now?" her eyes wandered towards Toph, who was trying to wipe the butter and oregano off her face.

"We get these people into normal clothing for tomorrow." Caitlin decided, wondering how the heck Chas got upstairs so quickly.

"You mean we have to take them to SCHOOL?" Chas yelled.

"Jun's driving!"

* * *

"This is called a bus pass. You use it to ride in this bus." The entire motley group was standing at the bus stop near Caitlin's house, getting a few stares from passerby.

"We get off at the College by Oak Hill." Chas continued, gesturing to her school ID/bus pass as well. The entire group was holding fake ID/bus passes that Caitlin had made with her computer. "You know what you're doing, right Iroh?"

"I give these papers to the principal, enrolling this group in your school for an exchange program." Iroh said, his lines obviously rehearsed.

"You got it." Caitlin grinned. She surveyed the motley crowd. Iroh was in an old Hawaiian shirt and pants, look rather like an old tourist. Zuko was in a black and red flame shirt and rather Emo-looking pants with his hair spiked in several directions thanks to Caitlin. Sokka was in a striped white and blue shirt and baggy cargos, his hair mohawked with Chas' help. Aang was in a baseball cap, yellow basketball jersey and red boy's shorts. The boys all looked rather... Public School. The girls all looked rather funny as well. Toph was in a matching lime green skirt and shirt with daisies and rhinestones on it, Katara was in a blue tunic with Chinese characters on it and frog clasps on the front and a pair of blue jeans, Mai was in a black lace skirt with spikes along the edges and a black shirt with lace along the top and Jun was in a black corset and skirt. Toph was fuming, and Chas was slowly inching towards her.

"Since it's Monday, you people get to be in our classes and have no chance of bending. You can't bend at our school." Caitlin said. "Chas, get away from Toph."

"Fine! But, what grades will everybody be in? Not all of us are the same age, you know." Chas said. Caitlin thought about it for a bit. She could see the bus coming up. "Aang and Toph are in Sixth, Katara and Sokka are in Ninth, Mai is in Tenth with us and Jun and Zuko are in... Eleventh." Caitlin decided, just as the bus came up. The whole group began to trickle onto the bus, showing their passes as they went and hoping that the driver would buy it. When Iroh got on and showed the faked teacher's pass, however, the driver stopped him.

"Buddy, how come I ain't never seen you on this route before?" He asked, giving Iroh a glare. "Or all those kids, for that matter?"

"Our car broke down, sir." Chas said. Toph mumbled something and scooted away from the girl.

"Alright then, y'all get to ride. But only today." And with that the bus began its trek towards the school.

* * *

"--Welcome to Oak Hill school. Your current academic standing should be here in about a month, but until then we'll place you with your age group and hope for the best. Thank you, and have a good rest of the day!" The announcement over the loudspeakers finished, and across the school in their respective first period classes members of the new group sat back in their chairs and sighed.

* * *

The group met again at lunch. "You did it wrong!" Zuko complained. Chas rolled her eyes.

"No complaining! Come on, she was only off a little. Okay, the new grades: Aang and Toph are in sixth, Katara and Sokka are in eighth and ninth respectively, Zuko and Mai are in tenth with us, and Jun is a senior. No worries, right?" Chas asked brightly. Everyone glared at her.

"Chas, fork it over," Caitlin demanded. Chas feigned ignorance.

"What do you mean Cai-chan?" she asked, her hands tucked innocently behind her back. Caitlin glared at her and tapped the redhead's left wrist.

"I mean the spiked coffee and the cinnamon cigarettes. Not even you're that happy when you're sober." Caitlin held out a hand. Chas put the above mentioned items in Caitlin's hand, purposely letting the smoldering ash hit her palm. Caitlin winced.

"Serves you right…" Chas muttered. Caitlin glowered at her best friend and took a drag of the cinnamon cig when she thought her friend wasn't looking. "I saw that!" Chas shouted, snatching the stick back and sucking in, blowing several rings of blue smoke in Zuko's face.

"Stop that!" Zuko yelled, batting the cinnamon away.

"As long as the crazy one isn't trying to eat me? I'm fine." Toph said, tugging at her skirt. "This is really uncomfortable. You sure this isn't really girly?"

"You look fine, Toph." Katara assured. Jun walked by, muttering.

"Your school is very divided. That girl named Brittany is the only person that is even remotely like me. The boys all look like Anteater Badgers." She said, standing at the end of the line for lunch. Mai stalked in after her, lip curled up in a sneer.

"_Danny _is going to learn respect, or I'm going to MAKE him!" She was muttering as she got in line behind Jun.

"Hey Turner! Cassidy! Your friend Jared here is such a LOSER!" Several girls were laughing at Aang, pointing.

That was Aang's new name. Toph was Amara, Mai was Raven, Jun was Lilith, Zuko was Lee, Katara was Sarah and Sokka was Greg.

"Well at _least _he doesn't look like YOU!" Katara shot back. She began to reach for her water bottle, but Sokka stopped her.

"She isn't worth it." He consoled. Chas sighed a fangirly sigh and smacked Caitlin, who was staring fangirlishly at Zuko.

* * *

"Put that knife down, Chas, and step away from Toph!" Caitlin was yelling that night, while forcibly trying to pull Sokka away from the TV.

"But there's little people in there!" He continued to yell.

"No, there are pictures of people moving in there! Think of it as a magic painting. It moves. Now, I'm going to introduce you to something called Danny Phantom. Learn it, live it, be a fanboy." Caitlin snapped, switching the channel from the Home Shopping Network to Nickelodeon. Only problem was, it was kinda... Avatar time. Caitlin quickly switched off the TV.

"Hey Artist!" Caitlin sighed. She wished she didn't have that nickname...

"Yeah, Jun?" She asked, dropping Sokka's collar and turning to the older girl.

"Zuko and Toph are fighting about whose parental issues are worse. I'd be out there laughing at them, but they're attacking each other with bending."

"CHAS! Resolve an issue!" Caitlin yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Chas yelled back, taking a drag from her cinnamon as she walked out the kitchen door onto the back patio. Toph was winning, obviously, against Zuko. But he was still fighting pretty well. His shirt was torn in several places, and he had a few scratches along his arms.

"Both of you just STOP for a minute!" Chas screamed, throwing her hands to her sides and stomping her feet. Neither of them listened.

"Don't make them stop, I'm betting on Toph for the win!" Aang was saying.

"Cai-chan, c'mere for a minute! Potter and Murdock won't listen to me!" Chas screamed back into the house, before taking another drag of cinnamon. Caitlin sighed and got a pink plastic cup out of the cupboards, then crossing to the sink and turning on the faucet. However, someone had taped down the handle to the spray nozzle, so now she was soaked completely.

"AANG! When I get my hands on you, Ty Lee taking your bending and Azula scratching you won't even be close to what I'll do to you, you little rodent!" Caitlin was yelling, as she stalked her way out onto the back porch. Zuko stopped fighting long enough to look up at her, and then Toph nailed him big time. He went flying into a stone bench, breaking it.

"And I so totally win!" Toph was yelling, raising her hands above her head and doing a kind of victory dance.

"Dude, you NAILED HIM! That's not cool!" Caitlin was yelling. Chas sniffed disdainfully.

"Potty-wee-Potter is fine. He'll just have jarring psychological scars for the rest of his life!" Chas was practically jumping for joy. "Now, to eat the winner with butter and cilantro."

"Chas, you DO realize that if you EAT Toph, you'll be carted to Juvie for manslaughter, where you'll live out the rest of your days behind bars until you're eighteen and carted to a federal prison, where you'll then spend the rest of THOSE days afraid to pick up the soap?" Caitlin asked in one breath and a deadpan tone, crossing her arms and glaring at her best friend.

"Details, details." Chas muttered, going back into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. "Do you have sour cream and chives?"

"Hey Artist! Zuko isn't moving!" Mai was yelling up to the patio from her spot next to Zuko's prone form. Caitlin heard Chas snicker from her place with her head in the refrigerator, but ignored it and bolted for the stairs to the lawn.


End file.
